Benutzer:Zedernfrost
Wilkommen auf meinem Profil! Längstes Profil ever! :D Kann das wer toppen? Joah das Video an der Seite hab ich gemacht, hoffe es gefällt euch :) U''nd ihr findet mich als Pferdefreund1 im Winx Club wiki und als Feuerschweif 0 im Warrior Cats-Erfindung Wiki und dem Drachen Wiki!'' Viel Spaß dabei, mein ganzes Profil durchzuscrollen!! :p To-Do Liste * Todesgründe hinzufügen * Artikel meiner Lieblingscharaktere bearbeiten Charakter Jaaa, weil ich es bei anderen auch gesehen habe :) Bücher die ich besitze: Alle Bücher ohne Aktuelle Lesung ''wurden schon gelesen. Ich lese die Field Guides , Short Adventures und Mangas ab jetzt auch in Englisch. '''Warrior Cats:' - In die Wildnis -Feuer und Eis -Geheimnis des Waldes -Vor dem Sturm -Gefährliche Spuren (Taschenbuch) -Stunde der Finsternis "Die neue Prophezeiung": -Mitternacht -Mondschein -Morgenröte -Sternenglanz -Dämmerung -Sonnenuntergang "Die Macht der Drei": -Der geheime Blick -Fluss der Finsternis -Verbannt -Zeit der Dunkelheit -Lange Schatten -Sonnenaufgang "Zeichen der Sterne" -Der vierte Schüler -Fernes Echo -Stimmen der Nacht -Spur des Mondes -Der verschollene Krieger -Die letzte Hoffnung "Der Ursprung der Clans" -Der Sonnenpfad (Aktuelle Lesung) "Special Adventure": -Feuersterns Mission -Blausterns Prophezeiung -Streifensterns Bestimmung -Das Schicksal des WolkenClans "Die Welt der Clans": -Das Gesetz der Krieger -Cats of the Clans "Mangas": -Tigerstern und Sasha -Graustreif und Millie -Der WolkenClan in Gefahr -Rabenpfotes Abenteuer "Short Adventure": -Wolkensterns Reise Meine Hass-Charakter -Windpelz * Meine Güte, aber sonst gehts noch? Glaubts du Lion hat sichs ausgesucht Crows Sohn zu sein? Einfach nur unnötig, nervig und auch noch ein kack Name (Ganz erhlich Brisenpelz wäre auch net besser). -Millie (Staffel 3,4) * Blumenfall wäre beinahe gestorben, Was macht Millie? Sie schreit ihre Tochter an, fragt sie wo sie war und sagt Briarlight würde alles tun um Jagen zu können. Äh ja? Sie ist auch deine Tochter? Okay wenn man das auslässt, kann man sie als Grays Gefährtin akzeptieren, aber sonst... Im Manga geht sie. -Regenblüte * Genauso schlimm wie Millie. Ihr Sohn ist "hässlich" ''geworden. Kommt drüber weg, alte Tante. Ich hoffe soooo sehr für Crooked, dass sie sich im StarClan vertragen. -Tüpfelblatt * Einfach nur nervig, stalkt und alle tun so als wäre sie '''die '''Heilerin gewesen. Ja klar. -Sturmschweif * Wow, dass ist ja wie ein Liebesdrama. Er ist mit Moon zusammen und liebt eigentlich Dapple. Wieso rufen wir nicht gleich einen Schnulzenfilm-produzenten an? -Eichenfell * Joah. Isso -Federschweif * Feather x Crow .. naja, akzeptabel..Wenn eine übersanfte Katze stirbt ist Drama hoch zehn. Aber bei Tigerstar regt sich kaum einer auf. Als sie gestorben ist, habe ich gelacht o.O Das einzig gute ist, dass sie sich nicht in Stalkerblatt 2.0 verwandelt hat. -Blattsee * Muss ich dazu noch was sagen? -Krähenfeder * Leute, er passt zu keiner dieser drei sch**ß Kätzinnen!!! -Espenschweif * Dass es so schwer ist, ein paar Felsen abzugeben. -Distelblatt '(Staffel 3)' * Was ich nicht mag ist dass sie das Gesetz der Krieger so extrem verehrt. '''Staffel 4 ist aber ihre Staffel. :)' -Sol * Schlichtweg unsymphatisch -Taubenflug * Als Junges ist sie ok. Aber dann ist sie richtig bekn**kt. Egoistisch, fies und so weiter. Wie kann man sie nur mögen? Meine Lieblingcharakter - Minzfell * <3 Ich liebe sie. Vor allem als Schülerin. Minz x Weiß forever!!! -Schlammfell * Ich mag ihn wirklich. Endlich mal eine Katze die so gut wie nichts mit einer Prophezeigung zu tun hat. Eine normale, nette, loyale Katze. Und auch toller Name, obwohl er eigentlich ja Rußfell sein müsste. -Efeusee * Tausend mal besser als ihre kranke Schwester. Ich mag es wie sie in den Dark Forest geht. Ich finde, dass sie einen Gefährten verdient, allerdings wegen ihrer wilden Art keine Jungen haben soll. -Sandsturm (Staffel 1) * In Staffel 1 ist sie echt toll. Ich liebe ihre Annäherungsversuche an Fire und ihren leicht zickigen Charakter. In Staffel 2 und co. nervt sie oft. -Regenpelz * Siehe Schlammfell. Ja weil Regenschnurrhaar auch sooooo schlecht klingt. -Glanzhimmel * Sie ist richtig süß und ich glaube sie wäre Leopard eine gute Mutter gewesen. Like Brindleface :3 -Leopardenfuß * Wunderschönes Charakter Art überings ^^ Ich musste fast heulen, als Pine sie und den Clan verlassen hat. -Millie (Im Manga) * Im Manga ist sie echt nett und süß und man denkt erst die wird ein sehr guter "Ersatz" für Silver sein. Ihr toller Charakter flaut allerdings in Staffel 3 und 4 ab. -Weidenpfote * Er wäre der perfekte Gefährte für Squirrelflight gewesen. Er hätte angeblich aber "keinen Einfluss aus sie" ''gehabt. Aber Bramble oder Ash? -Morgenstern * Wegen ihr mag ich den ShadowClan. Perfekte Anführerin. Ich zitiere Fire: ''Eine so anmutige Kätzin sollte Anführerin des SchattenClans gewesen sein, der doch so oft hinter den Problemen im Wald steckte? -Buntgesicht (Wunderschönes CA *-*) * Das nenne ich eine Mutter. Die Stelle wo Cloud und Fire (in Gefährliche Spuren) ihren Leichnam finden ist so epic. Irgendwie das Gegenteil zu Rainflower. -Moosjunges <3 * Echt schade, dass sie nicht überlebt. Danke Erins, dass ihr sie noch kurz in Staffel 4 auftachen lasst. Ich hätte es echt schön gefunden, wenn sie noch öfters auftritt. -Lichtgeist * Ich finde es richtig super einer verstorbenen Familie Charakter zu widmen. Brightspirit selber mag ich einfach total. Sie behandelt Jay nicht so wie die anderen Katzen -Bernsteinpelz * Unabhängige, nette Kätzin die trotz ihrer Verwandtschaft mit Tigerstar das Vertrauen ihrer Clan-Gefährten verdient hat. Komischerweise schneller als ihr Bruder. o.O -Hummelstreif * so sweeeeeet *-* Der kleine Romeo unter WarriorCats :) -Streifenstern * Ein schreckliches Schicksal für einen der besten Anführer ever. -Rabenpfote * Er ist so wie ich. Ängstlich, aber im Herzen ein Krieger <3 -Blumenfall * Ich kann sie so verstehen (wegen der Sache mit Millie). Sie genauso reizbar wie ich :) -Weidenbrise * Ich liebe diese süße Kätzin. Sie ist praktisch Bumblestripe 2.0 :D Katzen, bei den ich mich nicht entscheiden kann # Hobbylos (Hab Yellowfang's Secret noch nicht gelesen. Ich kenn sie bisher nur als hyperaggressive Kätzin) # Aschenmörder (Wenn er nicht Eichhorn geliebt hätte, wäre er bestimmt süß gewesen. Fire war auch noch so doof und gibt ihn Lion als Schüler. Kein Wunder dass er einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt.) # Mordschatten ^^ (So krass geimein, aber dennoch irgendwie toll.) # Kiefernkätzchen (Was soll ich sagen? Pine halt) # Unerfahrendste Katze EVER ( Mittelzeugs :D) # Löwenflut (A little bit egoism and a little bit brave warrior :D) # Rußschmalz (Ich glaube ich mag sie nicht, weil um sie so ein Drama drum gemacht wird. Meine Güte, so früh gestorben ist sie auch nicht. Manchmal mag ich sie aber auch. Tja Cinder so ist es. Überings: Fire x Cinder ist eine SEHR schlechte Idee) Pairings DonnerClan = Normal SchattenClan = Fett WindClan = Kurisv FlussClan = Unterstrichen WolkenClan = Fett'' ''+'' 'Kursiv Sonstiges = Kursiv ''+ Unterstrichen Lieblings-pairings * Blaustern x Eichenherz (So sweeeeeet <3) * Streifenstern x Weidenbrise (Mein absolutes Lieblingspairing *-*) * Gelbzahn x [[Fetzenstern|'Fetzenstern]]' '(Schade, dass sie im StarClan nicht zusammen sind D:) * Rotschweif x Buntgesicht * Löwenglut x Rußherz (Auch so süß <3) * Mohnröte x Windflug (Da bekommt man als HalbClan eine tolle Gefährtin und einen so doofen Sohn) * Birkenfall x Weißflug * Mohnfrost x Beerennase (Ja! Gehört zu meinen Favoriten weil mich Honig echt abnervt) * [[Bernsteinpelz|'Bernsteinpelz']] x [[Eschenkralle|'Eschenkralle']]' '(Hat Tawny verdient) * ''Kurzstern'' x ''Hellschweif'''' (Mir gefällt die Idee des Schüler/Mentor Shippings) * Seeglanz x Zedernpelz * [[Kiefernstern|''Kiefernstern]] x Leopardenfuß * Schimmerpelz x Hechtzahn (Ja er kann nicht fassen, dass eine hübsche Kätzin wie sie ihn auch nur zweimal anguckt :D - ps: diesen Satz habe ich von Streifensterns Bestimmung) * Sonnenfisch x Käfernase * Eulenpelz x Weichflügel * Glanzfell x Bernsteinfleck * Glanzfell x Weißpelz * ''Heideschweif'''' x Windpelz '' * [[Lichtfell|'Lichtfell']]' x Krähenfrost '(ich mags halt wenn wilde Katzen Gefährten haben) * Grauteich x Wellenkralle * [[Blattstern|''Blattstern]]' x Ziegensturm' * [[Scharfkralle (Charakter)|Scharfkralle]]' x Springschweif '(Siehe BlueXOak. So sweeeeet) * 'Mutherz x Glanzherz' * Löwenherz x Frostfell * Fleckenschweif x Kleinohr Hass-/Nicht-mag Pairings * [[Krähenfeder|''Krähenfeder]] x Federschweif * Honigfarn x Beerennase (Hasst mich ruhig dafür, aber ich kann diese nervige Honey nicht leiden) * Tüpfelblatt x Feuerstern * ''Heideschweif'' x Löwenglut * Rußpelz x Feuerstern (Wat für ne kack Idee...) * ''Krähenfeder'''' x Nachtwolke'' * Sturmschweif x Tupfenschweif * Taubenflug x Hummelstreif * Taubenflug x [[Tigerherz|'Tigerherz']] Andere Pairings bei denen ich mich nicht entscheiden kann * Häherfeder/''Schwinge des Hähers'' x Halber Mond/Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen * Graustreif x Silberfluss * ''Ahornschatten'' x Appledusk * Sturmschweif x Mondblüte * Eichhornschweif x Aschenpelz (Wären sicher ein nettes Paar gewesen, aber iwie mag ich das Couple auch nicht. Squirrel x Bramble ist mit jedenfalls wurscht) Wunschpairings * Distelblatt x ''Fallendes Blatt'' * Minzfell x Weißmond * Blumenfall x Dornenkralle (Wem gehts noch so?) * Hummelstreif x Rosenblatt (Wer das noch hofft, schreibt mir mal :D) * Efeusee x Molewhisker * Langschweif x Mausefell (ich weiß das Mouse sich nie einen Gefährten genommen hätte, aber ich mag die Idee) * Stock x Samt (sollten wieder zusammenkommen) * Spinnenbein x Minka (sollten wieder zusammenkommen) * Eichhornschweif x Weidenpfote Real Life * Schön durchlesen!! :P Eine kleine Lebensweisheit über Freunde -Falsche Freunde: glauben alles was andere über dich sagen Wahre Freunde: kommen zu dir und sagen "Hey, ich hab das un das gehört... stimmt das?" -Falsche Freunde: Fragen nach Kippen - Wahre Freunde: Sind der Grund , warum du keine Kippen hast -Falsche Freunde: Nennen deine Eltern Frau/Herr -Wahre Freunde: Nennen deine Eltern Mom/Dad -Falsche Freunde: Holen dich aus dem Knast und sagen dir, was du getan hast,war falsch -Wahre Freunde: Sitzen in der Zelle neben dir und sagen: Scheiße...wir haben´s verkackt...war aber verdammt lustig! -Falsche Freunde: Haben dich noch nie weinen sehen. -Wahre Freunde: Weinen mit dir... -Falsche Freunde: Werden dich stehen lassen, wenn die Menge das tut. -Wahre Freunde: Werden der kompletten Menge in den Arsch treten, die dich stehen gelassen hat. -Falsche Freunde: Bleiben für ne Weile -Wahre Freunde: Bleiben ein Leben lang. -Falsche Freunde: Werden das hier ignorieren. -Wahre Freunde: Werden es lesen...und davon gibt es verdammt wenige! Die Allerbeste Lebensweisheit der Welt :D (Meine Liebsten sind fett) -Wir brauchen keine Uhr, wir haben ein Handy. -Wir lästern nicht, wir erörtern Tatsachen. -Wir können uns einen Satz 10x durchlesen ohne den Sinn zu verstehen. '-Wir fragen "Was?" obwohl wir alles verstanden haben.' -Wir hassen es wenn der Wind gegen die Haare bläst. -Wir schauen 10x am Tag in den Kühlschrank ohne etwas zu essen. -Wir können auf die Uhr gucken und wissen danach nicht wie spät es ist. -Wir drehen das Kissen um, um auf der kalten Seite zu liegen. -Wir stellen unseren Wecker früher um noch liegen bleiben zu können. -Wir zählen vor dem Einschlafen wieviele Std wir noch schlafen können! -Wir laufen in ein anderes Zimmer und wissen dann nicht mehr was wir dort machen wollten. - Ich sehe auch ohne Schminke aus wie ein Mensch. - Ich steh vorm Toaster und erschreck mich wenns rauskommt. - Ich träume so real,das ich denke es ist wirklich passiert. - Ich zieh auf dem Desktop Kästchen, wenn mir langweilig ist. - Ich fang plötzlich an zu lachen,weil ich mich an was erinnere. -Ich brauch keinen Grund zum Lachen… -Ich bin faul und komm trotzdem durchs Leben… -Ich bin nicht dumm, ich sag manchmal nur dumme Sachen… -Ich lache über jeden Mist... -Ich hör nicht laut Musik, ich lass die Nachbarn bloß mithören! -Ich renn beim Zähneputzen/Telefonieren in der Gegend rum... -Ich bin nicht kompliziert, sondern eine Herausforderung -Wir kommen nur sehr schwer vom Computer los. -Wir finden blau ist schöner als pink. '-Die besten Antworten fallen mir immer erst nach dem Gespräch ein.' -Die Kombination aus früh, kalt und dunkel ist absolut nicht mein Ding! '-Ich hab keinen Plan was du meinst, aber ich bin dabei!' -Ich hasse es, wenn jemand in mein Zimmer kommt und beim Rausgehen die Türe offen lässt. -Ich beschimpfe Dinge, wenn sie nicht das tun, was ich will! -Ich liebe es jemanden beim Lügen zuzuhören, wenn ich die Wahrheit kenne. -Ich tue mal ganz beschäftigt, damit mich der Lehrer nicht drannimmt. '-Ich weiß, dass die Stimmen in meinem Kopf nicht real sind, aber sie haben so wahnsinnig geile Ideen!' -In meinem Kopf hat es gerade noch Sinn gemacht! -Nachdem ich dich 3 mal nicht verstanden habe, lächle und nicke ich einfach. -Sag mir nicht ich soll mich beruhigen, das macht mich aggressiv! -Während andere noch stolpern, lieg ich schon auf der Fresse! '-Du hast zwar recht, aber ich finde meine Meinung besser.' '-Ich kam, sah und vergaß was ich vor hatte.' '-Ich plane Gespräche, die ich in Wirklichkeit nie haben werde.' -Was du auch sagst, mein erster Gedanke ist eh pervers -Ich kann ganz toll meine Sachen vor mir selbst verstecken '-ich schreibe nicht ab , sondern vergleiche & ergänze' -Ich bereue nichts, das wäre unprofessionell -Ich riskiere lieber, dass alles runterfällt, als 2x zu gehen '-Ich bin nicht frech, ich bin verbal überlegen!' '-Man muss nicht verrückt sein, um mit mir befreundet zu sein - aber es hilft ungemein' - Ich pfeife auf den Prinzen, mir reicht das Schloss! - Wenn ihr wüsstet, was ich denke, hättet ihr Angst vor mir. - Die Realität ruiniert mal wieder mein Leben ! '-Ich lese keine Anleitungen... Ich drücke Knöpfe bis es klappt.' '-Mein Schienbein hilft mir, im Dunkeln Möbel zu finden.' '-Ich habe keine Macken! Das sind Special- Effects!!!' ( Einfach nur genial!!! xD Wer sich da wieder erkennt, kann es gerne kopieren.hihi^^ ) -filme * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (1+2) * Rio (1+2) * Garfield- Der Film * Turbo * Die Croods * Spirit- Der wilde Mustang * Baymax * Balto - Ein Hund mit dem Herzen eines Helden (Dramatisch, aber doch soooo toll) * Winx Club * Dragons- Die Reiter/Wächter von Berk * Angelo! * Woozle Goozle * Violetta * My little Pony * Tiger (besonders Weiße *_*) * Spix-Ara * Chinesischer Flussdelfin † (2008 ausgestorben!!!!) * Weißspitzen-Hochseehai * Heaviside Delfin * Pferde * Orkas/Schwertwale/Killerwale * Zaunkönige voll abgeguckt :P * (Nasser) Nadelwald *o* * Apfel-Tee * Pferde (auch Pferdeäppel *-*) * Frische Brötchen * Klare Luft * Tannen-Autoduftanhänger * Cheerleader von Omi * Hall of Fame von The Script feat. will.i.am * Love me like you do von Ellie Goulding * I knew you were trouble von Taylor Swift (Lieblingslied zusammen mit den unteren) * I really like you von Carly Rae Jepsen (Lieblingslied zusammen mit dem oberigen) * Traffic Lights von Lena * Break the Rules von Carli XCX * We are never getting back together ''von Taylor Swift * ''Dark Horse ''von Katy Perry * ''Die young ''von Ke$ha * ''Va va Voom ''von Nicki Minaj * ''I don't like it, i love it ''von Flo Rida Irgendwie (fast) nur Pferde o.O * Warrior Cats (klar oder?) * Die Einhornchroniken (klingt kitschig, ist aber wirklich spannend*) * Laura und der Silberwolf * Zauberpferde (*siehe oben) * Black Beauty * Gregs Tagebuch (und damit meine die ''Bücher ''und nicht eine dieser Verfilmungen +_+) '''Tier: '''Ein Vogel :) oder Pferd :) '''Monat: '''Dezember/Februar '''Nicht reales Tier: '''Ein Drache!!! '''Lied: '''Under our Spell (My little Pony) '''Pflanze: '''Ein Baum (Nadelbaum) oder eine Lilie '''Planet: '''Neptun '''Farbe': Grün oder Regenbogenfarben Wetter: 'Starker Schnee (i ♥ it) oder Sturm mit Gewitter '''Buch: '''Gregs Tagebuch '''Staat: '''Norwegen '''Drache: '''Ohnezahn '''Köperteil: ' Farbiris bzw. Ein Auge 'Nicht echtes Menschenähnliches Wesen: '''Fee '''Schulfach: '''Erdkunde oder Biologie '''Sportart: '''Reiten '''Mythologisches Wesen: '''Bifrost/Bifröst (Das Bild ist Bifrost als Pferd) oder Pegasus '''Männlicher WaCa Charakter: '''Rabenpfote '''Weiblicher WaCa Charakter: '''Minzfell '''Speise/Zutat: '''Chillipulver ^^ Meine CA Versuche Na, bis hierher gekommen? :) ''('Kann überings kommentiert werden!)'' 1. "Feuerschweif" 2. "Halbstreif" 3. "Sandrose" 4. "Petersilienblatt" 5. "Sturmjunges" Firetail.PNG Halbstreif.png Sandrose.png Petersilienblatt.png Sturmjunges.png Zitate Wer diesen Abschnitt schafft, darf sich ab jetzt Weltmeister nennen :D Sprüche Meine Liebsten mal in eine Zitatbox gepackt :) * Jeder Mensch hat ein Recht auf meine Meinung! * Hilfe, ich habe das Internet gelöscht. * Wenn der Krieg ausbricht, war der Frieden offenbar ein Gefängnis. * Genieße das Leben ständig,denn du bist länger tot als lebendig! * Letztes Jahr habe ich eine Weltreise gemacht, dieses Jahr fahre ich mal woanders hin. * Mein Bett und ich, wir lieben uns, nur der Wecker will es nicht akzeptieren. * Man kann nicht in die Zukunft schauen, wenn die Augen noch voller Tränen der Vergangenheit sind. * Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten. * Eine Lösung habe ich nicht, aber ich bewundere das Problem. * Das schönste aller Geheimnisse: Ein Genie zu sein und es als einziger zu wissen. * Wer anderen eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein, dachte der Friedhofsgärtner und betrachtete die Radieschen von unten. * Ich bin nicht gestört, ich bin eine Limited Edition! * Ich habe für jedes Problem eine Lösung, doch leider passen die Lösungen nie zu meinen Problemen. * Kann ich mein Leben mal kurz speichern und was ausprobieren?! * Kalorien sind kleine Tiere die nachts die Kleidung enger nähen. Warrior Cats Spüche und Zitate von hier und da Zitate aus Filmen Zitate von meinen Freunden und aus der Schule Zwei Bilder Jetzt fragt mich nicht was das soll xD